Drowned
by WaterMelons WaterMelon Mangoes
Summary: A mistake by shinn ... poor shinn's friends ...


A/N : I could not resist !! i HAD to rite tis !! ENJOY !!!

**_Drowned_**

A few years passed after the war, most of the things were destroyed and only a few hundred million survived…

Athrun and the others (Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Rey, Luna, Meyrin and the blah and the blah) are living together in a hotel Shinn's family owned before they passed on. Sting and Auel were too invited to stay there as Shinn felt guilty for Stellar's death…

Many thought the two 'brothers' had died long long long long ago, but they were just badly injured, VERY badly injured after all nobody said they were dead and they are not buried in the show either. Now that the two had recovered, they were staying on the top floor of the hotel. Since the others (Athrun and company of retards for not asking and except for Shinn and La Flaga) don't even have a clue about who were the pilots of Chaos and Abyss, were getting along with the two.

"Hey Shinn." Everyone greeted once Shinn got out of the elevator and walked into the lobby.

"Hi guys." He greeted back, eyeing a certain platinum blond guy at the same time.

"What are you looking at? I'm not going to greet you, so go paste your glare somewhere else! And you better forget the incident I got dared to wear a dress!!!" scowled Yzak, reading newspaper.

"Hey!! Give that back you #&! Or I will &$ $you!!" Scowled Yzak, not reading newspaper.

"Shut up! Yzak!" Shiho loudly 'whispered' as Kira stuffed the newspaper into his mouth.

"Oh no … YOU did not just say that to ME!!" Yzak stood up.

"I'm going to your mum." Shiho said with emotionless face as Yzak sat down and pouted like a child.

_Something's not right here… why would everybody smile at me like that? _Shinn thought quietly to himself.

He went over to the counter and demanded a copy of the newspaper himself. And people started to mutter something like 'well at least we tried …' and after reading it, Shinn's eyes went wide, because and the newspaper it wrote:

Teenaged girl from Earth Alliance found **drowned **in lake near battle field.

A teenaged girl, short blond hair, hot pink eyes and injured pretty badly found drowned in lake near battle field where freedom, impulse and destroy battled. Believed to be the pilot of Gaia, the girl was just left there to decompose as she killed many… (Obviously, it was stellar)

Shinn's eyes start tearing and he shouted loud enough for everyone in the lobby to hear. He searches his memory and found something.

" SHIT!!! I forgot to check if she was breathing or not and I just placed her into the lake after she passed out!"

Shinn was crying his eyes out. Stellar may have just fainted when she closed her eyes. And Lacus was consoling him.

"There, there… I'm sure stellar won't blame for not knowing she was not dead." Lacus said with tears in her eyes even though she does not know who stellar loussier was.

"But she will if she knows you kissed Luna!" Dearka said.

"Shut up or I'm going to tell YOUR mum !!" Miriallia shouted.

"Welcome to MY world …"Yzak said as an expressionless Shiho and 'milly' hi-fived.

"Erm … Lacus … "Kira suddenly interrupted, twitching uncontrollably

"Yes Kira ?? " still hugging Shinn close to her. (so dense)

Something happened that many would not want to know so I will not type it. For those who are really desperate to know, in short form, this is what happened:

Kira shouted. Lacus cried . Kira shouted more. Lacus creid EVEN more. Lacus ran to her suite. Cagalli went to Kira. Kira guilty. Cagalli punched Kira. Kira in very ,very much pain.

_**On floor 'I dunno and dun care'**_

'Ring !!!!!! ' the phone ringed

"Hello ? " a boy with grayish blue hair answered.

"Hello Auel !!!! did Auel see the report on stellar's death from drowning and not from the battle this morning ??" stellar shrieked

" Yes … and erm … stellar? Where are you calling from ?"

" Auel don't care about that ok ? and tell sting that its not shinn's fault for not checking if stellar was breatheing or not."

"Erm … too late. I think sting just went down for breakfast…"

Screams and put down the phone.

"Weird …Oh well … I guess I won't be going down for the next 897 days …hope shinn runs fast enough…" Auel said as he placed his phone down .

_**Down stairs …**_

"I feel somebody's coming to get me…" Shinn said after crying on cagalli's shoulder monitered by Athrun.

"Erm Shinn … you better run…" Luna said , the lift revealing sting's face.

" SHIT !!! BYE !!!" Shinn zoomed off.

" Where's he going in such a hurry ??" Sting asked.

Sting went towards the counter and demanded ANOTHER newspaper.He bagain reading it and then stopped. He lifted his head up. Everone in the lobby stopped breathing.

Sting 's face turned red. Auel sneezed (dun ask me why, I don't noe). And …

" SHINN YOU BASTARD !!!!" Sting yelled as he too zoomed off …

A/N: So how was it ?? One shot or not its up to you all ... tell mi if i should continue with the story in reviews. If you find tis funny, it should not be ... PLZ read Poke chaos !!! its suppossed to be funny ...


End file.
